


We're the Next Stop Kitten

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: Gavin finds a way to distract you from the crowded train





	We're the Next Stop Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my best friends Kat- we both dragged each other down into this new found love we have for Gavin. 
> 
> Please note I haven't slept in 48 hours, I wrote this on my phone on a plane whilst trying to avoid gazes, and my husband who proof reads my fics didn't proof read this one.
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes!

You let out a groan in annoyance, rolling your eyes as you glanced towards the now opened doors of the train- Yet another herd of people attempting to forcibly fit themselves into the train car with you. You shifted uncomfortably, moving further back against the opposite side of the train- back nearly flush against the other doors. 

You felt the familiar warmth of your boyfriend's arm snake around your waist as he protectively brought you closer against him, his eyes shooting daggers at anyone who'd dared to get close. Your body relaxed into his touch, feeling suddenly thankful you hadn't been trapped on this train alone.

It'd been Gavin's idea to get away for the weekend, having coaxed you into getting away to forget the piles of paper work left on each of your desks at work. He'd taken the time to plan it himself and insisted it’d be the perfect get away you both needed. Though it became clear, he'd clearly not accounted for everyone who shared a similar idea.

You were positioned facing out the window on the door, watching the beautiful scenery pass. Though you could do without the crowded space, you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy when Gavin got like this. He stood closely behind you, hands wrapped around your waist and head rested on your shoulder as he watched the landscape pass you by. 

Gavin let out a small hum as he buried his face into your neck, inhaling slowly as he took in your scent, eyes drifting shut before gently mouthing and kissing at your neck. You let out a gentle hum in approval, leaning into his touch. You really should have known better, it was Gavin after all, which is why it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he suddenly opened his mouth to drag his tongue against your neck. His hot breath sending chills down your spine, tongue brushing over the sensitive area. 

You couldn't help the sigh that escaped your lips, the sound wavering just a tad too close to a moan for your liking. You pushed your cheek against the top of his head in attempt to nudge him, trying to convince him to detach from your neck.

“Gav, Come'on, stop...” you pleaded under hushed tones. You felt the undeniable feeling of a smirk against you, cursing to yourself as admittedly the thought of that shit eating grin was enough to send a wave of heat through you.

“What's wrong Sweetheart? So desperate for me you'd take me right here?” he teased, in that very knowing, cocky Gavin tone. One of his hands fiddled with the bottom of your shirt, fingers pushing just beneath the fabric to rub against your bare skin. 

Your breath hitched, leaning back into his touch as you felt a sudden need to be as close to him as possible. His body was warm against yours, it possessively wrapped and pressed against you- you'd been surprised you hadn't noticed the very obvious hard on that was pushed tightly against your butt any sooner.

You sucked in sharply, one of your hands going to hold onto one of the arms Gavin had tightly wrapped around you, your other holding tightly onto the bar secured to the door for balance. You experimentally ground your butt back against him, earning yourself a low groan from Gavin who tightened his grip around you.

“So you really do want me that bad, huh Kitten?” he cooed, too cocky for his own good as he rolled his hips against you. He'd done a good job of stifling his moan, his fingers digging into you to give himself something to hold him together.

You swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling light headed as you remembered the state of this small claustrophobic car you were stood in. The amount of wandering gazes that surrounded you, surely someone would end up seeing if you continued like this.

“Gav, someone’s going to see.” Your sentence partially cut off as you sucked in another hasty breath caused by Gavin nipping at your neck, his cock twitching against your ass. He licked softly at the quickly reddening area as one of his hands slowly slipped itself further up your shirt. You did your best to concentrate everything you could to keep quiet as it came apparent Gavin had no plans to stop. Thumb rolling over your nipple as his mouth came to lick along the lobe of your ear. 

“God you're dirty aren't you...” he breathed, breath hot against your ear. “You just can't help yourself...so willing to give yourself to me in such a public place.” He chuckled “You really must be desperate for me, Kitten.” 

You choked back a moan, the use of his favourite nickname for you used in such a context was absolutely filthy whilst being equally delicious. He slowly groped you, taking your entire breast in his hand as he gently massaged it, two fingers pinching your nipple softly. You felt yourself quickly getting wet, an ache for any kind of friction quickly making itself known.

“Gav please...” Your voice was shaky as the air left your lungs at what you attempted to make a controlled exhale. There it was again, that damned smirk, you could practically feel it as he absently kissed behind your ear. You knew he knew, it was no longer a plea for him to stop- but quite the opposite.

Gavin shifted, pushing one of his lags between yours, his knee adding pressure exactly where you craved it, a moan nearly escaping your mouth despite your best efforts. You ground down into his knee, as your thrusts were met with expertly made moves from the man behind you. He pushed his knee against you in perfect motions making your head swim in pleasure. 

As the announcer came over the overhead you suddenly felt a rush of worry wash over you in realisation that your stop was next. You felt Gavin's cock twitch as he let out an amused chuckle. 

“Better hurry up Kitten.” he cooed “If you don’t cum for me now you'll have to wait until tonight.” He mused, tongue returning to the bottom of your neck, removing his leg, causing you to involuntarily whine. You froze for a few moments, holding your breath before realising no one had, thankfully, noticed.

The distraction of the scare gave Gavin just enough time to shift, hand slipping under the waist band of your pants. You'd been suddenly grateful you'd opted for fairly loose fitted pants as Gavin's hand made quick work of getting in them. His fingers slid over your underwear, a small groan escaping his lips.

“God Y/N, you sure are wet for me- no wonder you seem so eager.” He teased, pushing two finger under the thin fabric, fingers slickly sliding against you with ease as he put pressures to the sensitive nub begging for attention.

It didn't take long after all the teasing for you to feel yourself getting close as he rubbed against you in small delicate touches, you finding it hard to not just grind against his hand for more. He brought his mouth back to your ear, breath hot as he let out a small moan just for you, calling your name as he pushed his hips against you.

“You gonna cum for me Kitten?” he purred “You'd be such a good girl if you did...”

That was all it took, your orgasm came crashing in as Gavin used his free hand wrapped around you to hold you tightly against him to offer support- Working you through your orgasm. He let out a satisfied purr, dropping compliments about how good you are for him as you slowly came down. 

Your legs wobbled as you did your best to stay standing, Gavin slowly removing his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth and quickly making work of cleaning them off, the act making blood rush to your cheeks. He sighed contently before kissing your cheek and standing up straight. 

His hands rested tightly on your hips as he peered out the window and coaxed you to do the same. Your eyes slowly focused as you realised before you was a breath taking view, train slowing to a stop. Gavin grabbed your bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he took your hand in his, giving you a cocky wink- and god, that smirk.

“What did I say, it's going to be a perfect weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> @princeforestfox on tumblr and twitter if ya wanna yell at me about Gavy


End file.
